


~Listen~

by A_Devine_Lush_Creature



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Queen (Band), Anger Management, Daddy Kink, Dom Freddie Mercury, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirty Freddie Mercury, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mental Breakdown, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Protective Freddie Mercury, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Top Freddie Mercury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Devine_Lush_Creature/pseuds/A_Devine_Lush_Creature
Summary: While Freddie is right in the middle of touring, a simple phone call between the two of you takes place, containing a shit-ton of complaing on his end at first, but soon the conversation eventually takes a drastic turn... 👀** A BIG OL' THANK YOU to the one and only V for inspiring me to write erotic Freddie smut - and for proof reading the first chapter of this story - love youuuu!! xoxo ♥️ **
Relationships: Freddie Mercury & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	~Listen~

**Author's Note:**

> Brace yourselves... This story is pretty fucking gnarly my dudes🤙🏻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ the phone call ~

After the phone had beeped for what felt like an _eternity -_ it was only four times - someone finally picks up.

An agitated, "Yes, yes, _Hello?_ What do you want?"

The blissful joy and pure excitement you were feeling as you were looking forward to talking to him all damn day immediately disappears.

"Oh uh, _h-hi_ _Freddie, it's-"_

"Oh, it's _you_ lovie! You've no idea how glad I am to hear your voice… You must excuse me dear, I'm in a _real_ mood!"

"Alright, let's hear it."

"God, where do I even _begin?"_ You can hear his other hand slap his thigh after raising it up, then dropping it back down in a dramatic, theatrical manner.

You brace yourself for an epic venting.

"First of all, the truck that was carrying our sound and light equipment for tonight's show, yes? Well, just about _everything_ in there was _heavily_ damaged! Apparently the cunt of a driver didn't realize that the bridge he was headed under was _too low_ and crashed underneath the bloody thing as he was headed to the gig! Can you fucking _believe it?"_

By this time, you were preparing yourself, dreading to hear a loud crash or bang from an object being thrown out of sheer rage any second now.

" _WHAT_? Jesus, are you serious? Was anybody hurt during the accident?"

"No, unfortunately."

Gasping, _"Freddie!"_

"Look, I'm on the verge of tearing every single strand of hair out of my scalp! Tonight's performance was absolute _shit_ because of this mishap! I can tell the audience was fed up, as was I! I am so bloody sick and tired of all these _wankers_ putting halfass effort into everything! And to top it off, my throat is fucking _killing_ me!"

You cringe at how his voice cracks as he screaches that last part.

"I went to three different specialists. _Three, dear!_ One told me I'm suffering from throat nodules, the other two said it's just God-awful swelling. Whichever one it is, the only remedy that has the potential of helping is weeks to _months_ on end of resting my voice, meaning absolutely _NO_ _singing!"_

_Oh dear._

"Either that, or it's off to surgery for me! Fuck! Do they not realize that that's my fucking _job?_ That this is how I make my living? _My money?_ Which the amount is a pathetic fucking excuse anway…"

He is definitely on a roll, with no intentions of stopping anytime soon.

"Might as well just fucking quit and go back to selling clothes with Rog! We'd be making just about the same pay, if not _more_ than what we're making now!"

You can hear the phone shaking in his hand. His breathing is becoming very short and rapid by the second, on the verge of hyperventilating.

"... I swear to fucking _GOD-"_

"Breathe with me." You interrupt.

_"WHAT?"_ he shouts, steam threatening to shoot out from his ears.

"Breathe with me, honey."

_Silence_

"In…" you say before slowly inhaling through your nose, and after about two seconds of holding your breath in, you slowly exhale from your mouth, "Out…"

"Darling _please,"_ his voice hitches, "I really don't see how this is going t-"

"In…" you announce again, ignoring his protest against the very thing that always seems to help, but he'd never admit it out loud.

"Out…" you continue repeating those two words before you hear an annoyed, exaggerated groan as he finally gives in, realizing there is no hope of preventing this very effective activity from happening because deep down, he knows it really does calm his nerves.

Satisfaction and a bit of pride fills you as you hear him repeat what you had been doing for what feels like two hours straight.

Goodness, you had never thought it was possible for someone to be _this_ stubborn.

Of course you feel terrible hearing about every major inconvenience that has happened, you truly do. Most importantly with what's happening to his poor throat. God, you feel your heart shatter into a million little pieces whenever he would open his mouth to speak, only to have no sound come out.

But you know just how dramatic he can be, even at the most slightest inconvenience, which doesn't help anything whatsoever, it only made matters worse as he tends to go overbourd. And the very _last_ thing he should be doing is raising his voice while his throat was acting up.

He definitely has a short temper on him, that's for sure. You've witnessed it first hand many times before.

Usually whenever it happens, people nearby during one of his _moods_ usually just avoid him. Whether they quickly dart out of the room, avoiding him as if their very lives were on the line, or observe from afar, quietly chuckling to themselves as they find the whole scene all too amusing.

Unfortunately, sometimes they make the situation worse for everyone and enrage him even _more_ by shouting at him to _"shut the fuck up!"_ which usually leads to objects being flown across either side of the room like a bloody war zone.

Things can get pretty ugly, pretty fast.

But you on the other hand, happen to handle his behavior much differently than anyone else has before.

Whenever you're present while he's in one of his fits, you drop everything you're doing and tend to him, soothingly speaking to him and calmy shushing him like a mother trying her best to control her toddler throwing a tantrum at a restaurant.

At first it wasn't always right away that he'd listen. No, in fact once; after only knowing him for a short amount of time, it took about an hour to finally get him to just _breathe_ normally.

But once he finally puts his guard down, like a defeated peacock retreating it's feathers after losing a battle, it's a very special moment, realizing that your approach to calm him down is actually successful.

He's told you that there's just something about how patient and lovingly you are towards him during those times that he just can't continue to act that way around you. He _must_ listen to you whispering for him to breathe in and out into his ear, then being rewarded with much needed praise once he follows directions.

He trusts you more than he does anyone else.

And once he finally cools off, looking into your eyes, that's your signal to caress and touch him as he; almost desperately, _yearns_ any physical affection. Then it's all over from there on.

Once you have him, it's almost like earning the trust of a wild animal allowing you to get closer to observe it at a better distance, and perhaps even pet it.' It's a beautiful thing really.

"In… out…" you both breathe and say in unison.

He doesn't say "thank you" for helping him, he never really does. But you take no offense to it as you know once reality hits, he is usually overly embarrassed by the way he gets after coming back down to earth from his 'high and mighty' persona.

You've always known that he has trouble controlling his temper, and it seems as though you're the _only one_ that knows how to properly deal with it, or more accurately: been the only one brave enough to a _ttempt_ to deal with it.

Besides, you don't necessarily need to hear him say it. Just by the way he desperately looks deep into your eyes; sometimes so intensely it makes you shiver from within, tells you just how thankful he truly is.

It's a very emotional experience, and when it's really bad, he'll dart straight into your arms and embrace you in a tight, warm hug, sometimes clutching onto your shirt for dear life.

No words are exchanged afterwards, only physical contact. Which can mean one or two things…

But this time, any physical contact is sadly inaccessible.

_"Thank you…"_

"W-what was that, honey?" you ask, not entirely sure that you heard him correctly, or more so didn't _believe_ what you had heard him say.

"I-I've never really said… _thank you,_ before."

It's as if the Gods from above were eavesdropping at your thoughts and decided to work a miracle.

Taken aback, you finally manage to respond. "Oh, sweetheart… It's- it's okay! I know you're thankful honey, don't you wor-"

" _No, no!_ It's _not_ okay! I mustn't be that way. You see, you deserve so much more for all that you do for me. And for starters, I should _at least_ be thanking you every time you… help me." He almost whispers those last words.

Your eyes start to water, "Freddie. I know you're thankful. Believe me, I've known each and every single time it's happened just by the way you look at me and how you treat me afterwards. Actions speak volumes."

"R-really?"

"Yes really. You don't always need to use words. But do promise me that you'll never stop showing me just how much you appreciate it. I've honestly noticed an improvement with how you handle things, and that's a good start! I hate seeing you get so worked up on things that aren't under your control! You have no idea how much it pains me to hear about all this mess that's happened in just one day. I couldn't even begin to imagine all the frantic thoughts swarming inside your head!"

You weren't expecting this phone call to be a full on therapy session, but you weren't complaining either.

"But getting upset about it isn't going to make things any better. Everything will eventually fall into place, they always do. You and the boys have a way of grabbing the bull by the horns and setting things straight!"

After a few moments of silence, worried, you were just about to ask if he was still on the other line or if he had suddenly drifted off to dream land, you hear him take a long, deep breath.

"...You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Do you know that? I don't deserve you… I promise my love, I won't ever make you feel unappreciated. _Ever_. You have my word."

You felt your heart almost leap straight out of your ribcage hearing those words come from him. The way he said them was so… sincerely genuine, heartfelt and serious, which being serious wasn't a trait that he used very often.

You had to tilt your head back slightly in order to keep the tears from falling down, as well as hold back a small sob.

"Do you hear me, dear?" he asks, a bit strictly, which quickly snaps you out of your thoughts.

Clearing your throat, "Y-yes. I hear you sweetheart. Thank you... _so much_ Freddie. But it's me who doesn't deserve you! Do you even realize all that you've done for _me?"_

"Oh hush now! That's nothing! You deserve the world! And I'm willing to give it to you... God, I wish I was there with you right now to show you _just_ how much I appreciate you…"

You couldn't help but notice the slight erotic tone in his voice at that last part, but you decided to "ignore" it, or at least pretend to.

Chuckling "Aww baby, I wish that too, very much so!" you say, trying to sound oblivious to his sexual suggestiveness.

You never knew just when Freddie would switch up on you. One minute, he would be a very distant, insecure, complaining and/or shouting mess. The next? A very confident, cheeky, _horny_ little devil. There was no in between.

"Oh, I'm sure you do dear…" Freddie mischievously replies, his voice much deeper than before, well aware that you knew exactly what he had meant by that.

Clearing your throat, "A _ha_ , so uh... What are you doing? Did you eat yet? What did you eat?" You quickly try and change (avoid) the subject even though you were genuinely curious about hearing if he's tried any new and interesting food while on the road.

"Oh dear!" you hear him suddenly get more comfortable, most likely sprawling himself across the bed, "We went to this one Russian restaurant while we were in Copenhagen, and as usual, I ordered the specialty of the house, and guess what I ate?"

Not even giving you enough time to guess, let alone answer _'what did you eat'_ , he bursts out, _"BEAR!_ I ate _bear_! Can you believe it dear? I _loved_ it! When I get back we'll have to find somewhere that serves it so you can try it out yourself!"

You chuckle, surprised and also amused at hearing this.

As you're just about to reply, he then - once again - interrupts you before you can even get a word in.

"Oh, and as for what I'm doing dear…" he pauses for dramatic effect, followed by some movement, "well, I'm simply touching myself." He unexpectedly announces with a playful, yet very deep, spine-chilling tone.

You literally choke on air, coughing from the sudden sharp dryness that filled your throat.

At a loss of words, you feel your cheeks heat up. "Ex- *cough* s'cuse me for a minute…" you part ways from the phone to grab the water bottle sitting on the nightstand, chugging down an unnecessary large amount of the cool liquid while taking overly exaggerated breathes in between swallows.

You hear Freddie laughing on the other end, almost hysterically.

"Weren't expecting that, were you little one?" he asks, knowing damn well you were most certainly _not_ expecting that.

Pausing from your frantic drinking to try and gather up your thoughts, "Don't… don't say that."

"What? That I'm touching myself while thinking of your legs wrapped around my neck?"

Your eyes grow wide at that mental image.

"I thought we had vowed to never keep anything from each other little one?"

You can hear his lips curl into a _very naughty_ toothy grin.

"N-no, don't... call me _that._ "

"Whatever do you mean little one?"

You roll your eyes before biting your bottom lip. You'll never admit it to him, but that pet name(?) does things to you, as well as many other names he has bestowed upon you.

You hadn't a clue why it turned you on, but it did. And the worst part is he knew it.

Just hearing it come out of his stupid mouth sent electric shocks throughout your body, specifically down to that one special area.

"W-why do you call me that?"

"What? _L_ _ittle one?_ Oh because you're my little pet. My kitten, whom I cherish more than anything or anyone in this world! So wise and strong, yet so sweet and sensitive. I feel as though I must protect and take care of you, especially when you're a needy little mess for me."

That answer started off sweet and tender before the ending made your entire body burn up. But you tried to ignore it...

You know he should be getting some well deserved sleep as he had yet another show to perform the very next night; since you already knew he wouldn't take a break from singing even after being instructed to by _three_ different doctors! So you needed him to at least rest that precious voice of his as much as possible in order to function tomorrow.

You'd feel ever so guilty for keeping him up, or more accurately; _him_ keep _you_ up.

"O-oh…okay."

"Is that all you're going to say to that dear?"

'It's..it's just that-"

Gasping, pretending to be shocked beyond belief, _"Do you no longer fancy me dear?"_ you can hear his lips being pulled down into a sad, pouty face.

_"Heavens no!!!_ You'd be absolutely _mad_ just thinking of such a thing, Freddie!"

"Then prove it to me."

"...Prove what to you?"

"Prove to me that you still fancy me. Prove that you still want me, that you're still my good little girl."

You tried your damn hardest to try and cover up the small moan that had been lurking behind your lips for quite a while now, knowing very well he'd hear and take advantage of it, but it was already too late…

He knew his words were weapons, how they had such a massive affect on you, and he never failed to get his way.

_Damn him._

"What was that baby?"

"aHA!" you nervously blurt out, a bit too loud, "N-nothing, it's uh… it's getting pretty late. You should be off to bed now!"

"Oh, I know for a fact that you are not telling me what to do young lady. Has it been that long that you've forgotten that I make the rules here?"

Gulping nervously, you clear your throat, "But… Freddie, you need to get some sleep for another big day tomorrow, and most importantly your thr-"

"Are you lying down?"

"Huh? N-no, well kind of. I'm sitting up against the headboard…"

"Lie down on your back dear."

"What? W-why?"

"If you keep on talking and less _doing_ , you'll be sorry…"

That makes you shiver all over, a sudden rush of warmth spreads across your body. The heater must've kicked on…

You don't respond back, instead, you do what you've just been told _immediately._

He hears you moving by the squeaking of the mattress. "That's my girl… now, close your eyes darling."

"Freddie, ple-"

"I don't want you speaking another word unless you're being spoken to. Understood?" his voice can't get anymore strict than that.

"...But-"

_"Excuse me?_ What did I just get through saying?"

"Okay, okay! Y-yes, understood."

"...When I get back, you best be prepared to have a nice red bum for not listening to me and all of this back talk you've been doing. I'm not sure what's gotten into you, but it's going to end _tonight."_

Swallowing hard and biting your lip, desperately trying not to moan, you sneak your hand down to your bottom and softly rub your hand over your left cheek, thinking of what's to come when you see him again.

It pisses you off just how much his words, mainly the way he _used_ them, had such an overwhelming effect on you.

"Now then, are your eyes closed?"

"...Yes"

"Yes _what?"_

You can't stop yourself from giggling at what he's implying, "Oh ahaha, yes _sir!"_

"There is nothing funny about this little one."

Oh well, I for one think it's pretty funny if you ask me!" you laugh out with a bratty tone in your voice, feeling a bit bold and cheeky since he's unable to do anything about it, supposedly...

_Bad idea._

"That's it, I've had it! Turn over to your side and pull them down, _**now**."_

Your eyes shoot open and the smile is wiped clean off your face.

He doesn't mean? …No, is he wanting you to??? That'd be silly, and a bit ...weird honestly, why can't he just wait until you're together to do it himself like he said he would?

"Why don't I hear any movement?" you hear him snap his fingers a couple of times at you, "C'mon little girl, I don't have all night!"

Yep, he wants you to do exactly what you had dreaded.

"You- you can't be serious Freddie…" you say to him as if he wasn't.

The eerie silence that followed indicates that yes, he is indeed _very serious._

Pulling down your pants, you position yourself as requested. Well, more like _demanded_ , and lie there, waiting for further instructions.

You cannot believe this is actually happening…

"Knickers too."

Sighing, you slide them off, tossing your undergarments on the edge of the bed, then lay on your stomach with your bare ass sticking out.

Your hands slightly trembling while holding the phone.

"I want you to count aloud and don't you dare get any ideas of hitting anything else but your ass. Believe me dear, I'll be able to tell." he warns.

He can't honestly expect you to actually… but you've never… _spanked yourself_ before? Why would anyone do that?"

"3… 2…"

_Oh shit!_

Even though you know he can't physically do anything to you at this very moment, it still just… _frightens you._

He's using that demanding, deep, intimidating voice of his that makes you weak at your knees.

Panicking; especially since he's counting down so fast, you finally build up the courage to smack yourself once he reaches "one," only to pathetically miss most of your butt cheek, laughing at yourself.

The slap is definitely not at all pleasing to Freddie's ear, neither is the humor you find in it, and he makes it known.

"Seriously? Now's not the time to joke around. _Get on with it._ "

"Yes s-sir." your voice quivers.

"Actually, this time I'm going to tell you when to do it. But I still want you to count them out loud, understand?"

"I understand, sir." sweat is already forming all over your body from sheer nervousness, but also due to how strangely horny this is making you and thinking about what it's most likely doing to him even furthers your arousal.

You want nothing more but to please him.

"That's my girl. I want you to close those pretty eyes for me and imagine that it's my hand. Do it exactly how I do it. Exactly how I like it to be done."

You can't; and don't even try to, prevent a soft moan from escaping you.

_"Now."_

***smack!*** _"Ahh! …O-one."_ you whimper.

It was a successful slap.

_"Mmmm..._ What a lovely sound." Freddie had chosen to shut his eyes, listening to the loud slap as it echoed into the phone, imagining his hand smacking your ass instead… "Alright," he huffs, "now another."

***smack!*** _"Ah! Sss…"_ you hiss in pain, _"ah- ow, two..."_

A deep, low groan slipped out from under his breath after hearing the second one, "If you had listened to me and were well behaved earlier, this wouldn't be happening, now would it?"

"N-no sir."

"Oh but you just _had_ to misbehave, didn't you?"

"...Y-yes" you answer in pure defeat. There's no point in arguing with him now, he owns your ass.

"Alright, now another."

After six spankings; at least you _think_ it was since you had kept messing them up, he made you repeat the ones you screwed up on.

Deciding to attempt to look down at yourself as best as you can, you see that your ass is now a _very_ blushed pink color.

Chuckling, "Had enough? Or does my little whining mess over there wish for more? Don't forget, I'll be doing some myself once I'm back. I guarantee you won't be able to sit for two days straight!"

"N-no _please_! I think I've had enough, sir."

"Aw…" he pretends to be sad, "well, too bad that's the wrong answer my dear! Now raise your hand up as high as it allows you to and smack harder than you've been doing."

You let out a frustrated sigh, "Please… how many more? Could you _at least_ tell me that sir? It's… it's _really_ starting to hurt." Tears are threatening to spill from your eyes.

"Good. It should. and as many as I say. This was actually going to be the last one, but you've just earned yourself three more for speaking without permission. Now again."

You can't stop the tears from sliding down your cheeks. You tried hitting yourself much less harder than he demanded you to, but there is no fooling him.

You had counted fifteen spankings, but weren't entirely sure because he just kept on adding more and more. Your ass now hot to the touch.

Breathing heavily, you'd think you'd be exhausted by now, but only your right arm is tired from awkwardly twisting it back and raising it up so many times and your hand and ass are quite numb, but not to the point where you can't feel them stinging and throbbing. And that's exactly what he wanted.

"Now, have you learned your lesson little one?"

Holding back a sob with all of your might, "Y-yes, yes I have s-sir." you say trying not to sound broken from it all, but failing miserably.

"Oh my sweet, precious little kitten… I hated to do tha- well, I hated to have _you_ do it for me, but it was for your own good."

"I-I know sir."

"Good. _Now_ my love, I want you to lie down on your back, as much as you can without it hurting _too_ bad, and close your eyes once again. Can you do that for me darling?"

_'Oh so **now** you're all peaches and cream with me, actually asking me instead of __**demanding**_ _me to do shit! Psh, ass…'_ you think to yourself.

"Yes, I can do that."

After a few ' _ouches'_ and ' _oos'_ from the stinging sensation on your lower region as you maneuver your body, you're finally in the desired position he had wanted you in this whole time. If only you hadn't been acting up…

"Oh my, does it really hurt _that_ bad? I thought I was taking it easy on you!" he laughs.

Cheeky bugger.

"Settled now lovie?" he asks in the most loving, caring voice possible, not at all harsh like it was before.

"Settled." you can't help but form a smile. How could you stay mad at him? Besides, you _did_ enjoy that odd little spanking session he made you do… _To yourself._

"Okay now, I want you to just relax dear. Keep your eyes closed. Don't go falling asleep on me!" he teased.

Sleep is the _last_ thing on your mind.

"I'm going to have you use both hands, so be a dear and tuck the phone between your neck and shoulder for me lovely."

"Freddie. Whatever are y-"

"Do it, _or else…"_ he threatens.

No need for him to say more. The thundering vibrations from his voice are felt throughout your entire body, reaching deep down to your very soul.

"Y-yes sir, I'm sorry…"

Calling him that seems to please him well. You don't know why he gets off on it so much, but you weren't about to stop and ask now; or probably _ever._ Besides, it grew on you and even though it may sound strange outside of the bedroom, but in the heat of the moment? Christ, it's the hottest thing ever.

"Alright now, just listen to me and if you behave yourself, I'll have you aching for more of me once I'm through with you."

_Woah._

"As I was saying, I want you to use both your hands, so tuck the phone in between your shoulder and neck dear."

You obey his orders and he hears you adjusting your body as well as the phone.

"That's my girl. Those eyes better be shut."

"They're closed sir, I promise."

You never knew how closing your eyes while fooling around and doing _certain_ things in bed could be so exhilarating until you had first experienced it with him.

When you're with him and you can't see what he's doing; or about to do to you, it sends you completely over the edge from the sheer excitement.

It takes a lot of trust to allow someone to do whatever they want with your body without your awareness. Enhancing all four of your other senses, making you more sensitive to smell and taste, but most importantly; in this situation, sound and touch.

Now even though these are your _own_ hands and not his, closing your eyes helps you imagine that it's actually him touching you instead. That's what happened earlier when _"he"_ was giving you a well deserved spanking.

"Good. Now I want you to slowly lift your shirt up halfway. Right under your tits. Imagine it's me doing this… but with my teeth." He says to you as he bites down onto his plump, bottom lip.

You shudder at the thought of him hovering over your body, taking your shirt in between his incisors and slowly inching your shirt up to his desired destination while looking up at you, hunger flaring in his eyes.

"Caress your fingers over and around your stomach and sides very lightly, almost as if you're tickling yourself with a feather. I want your body to get chills from it," he says with an incredibly deep and husky voice.

You suck in a small, shaky breath.

_God this feels amazing. Almost as amazing as he sounds…_

"Lift your shirt all the way up to your collarbone. Actually no, just take it off. We won't be needing it up to this point."

You do as he says with much anticipation and excitement that you can hardly contain yourself. Although you ponder whether or not you should go ahead and take off your bra as well while you're at it.

You do, and wow does it feel nice to finally free the nip; which are hard enough to cut through diamonds at this point.

The cool hardness of the curly phone cord suddenly rubs against your right nipple, eliciting a weak moan out of you.

You're so horny for him.

Chuckling, "Are we getting excited over there little one?" He teases, unaware of the little incident between you and the phone cord.

"Y-yes… _very_ excited," you answer shyly. You're definitely not lying.

You know your cheeks are as red as your ass is going to be once his hand finally retires from smacking it over and over again when you're finally together, as promised.

"Now, move your hands up to the side of your neck and do the same thing as you were doing. Just lightly caress with your fingertips kitten… Imagine they're my lips lingering there, teasing you."

A quiet, little _"Mmmf…"_ escapes you without permission. It's insane just how vulnerable and sensitive you are right now. All because of _him_ **.**

_"Mmm_ … so this is where the _real_ fun begins!"

By now it's becoming harder for you to breathe.

"Right, now let's get rid of that blasted bra you've got on."

"It's uh… it's already off, sir."

_"Oh? So you took it off without my permission?_ Hmmm... Well actually, I'm not mad at that. I'll let it slide this time, _you're lucky."_

Relieved, you let out a small, nervous _"aheh"_ at that while thanking the heavens above for his mercy on you.

"Have you been touching them before I told you to?"

"No I have not sir, I give you my word."

"...Because we both know what happens when you do something that I don't approve of, don't we?"

Gulping, "I do, y-yes."

"Smart girl. Now my naughty little minx, I want you to do exactly as I say, do you hear me?"

_'As if I wasn't already?'_

"Yes sir, loud and clear."

"So obedient… I love it. Alright, continue what you've been doing with your fingers, but very slowly work your way down from your neck and past your collarbone. That's it baby, keep going…"

His soothing, encouraging words are almost too much to handle. You don't know how you're going to cope with it once you- _"Oh god…"_ you say breathlessly.

"Are they nice and hard, just how I like them?"

_"Mhmm…"_ you mumble in response.

"Use your words dear."

"Yes sir, _v-very."_

Freddie's length grows two times more at that.

He's going to be needing to free himself from the prison; that are his incredibly _tight_ pants, pretty soon here.

_"Mmm yes,_ that's exactly what I want to hear."

He had been lazily stroking himself through the silky material of his pants for the last half hour from just listening to all of the many sinful sounds that escaped your mouth, focusing mainly on the shaft more than the tip since it was way too sensitive.

There's already a puddle of precum soaking through the left side of his trousers.

The sudden, drastic change of pace in his breathing hasn't escaped your attention. It is the most delicious sound you have ever heard.

"Now…" his breath slightly quivers, "slowly start tracing your fingers around them, avoiding direct contact."

Goosebumps do not fail to cover your entire body. This is all so tantalizing, it's driving you absolutely _mad!_ But you wouldn't want it any other way.

"Yes, keep going… now lightly start tapping them. That's it, little one. You're doing so well with following orders. You may now start slowly rubbing your nipples in soft little circles."

He's trying his damned _hardest_ to keep his composure while hearing you whimper and moan through the phone receiver, straight into his ear.

He can't give in _that_ quickly and easily. He has a job to do. He must be fully alert and aware with everything that you're doing and not get lost in his own pleasure. At least not _yet_ anyway…

"Yes, yes, very good. Now I want you to take your nipples in between your thumb and middle finger and pinch them ever so slightly for me…"

_"Ah~ O-oh god, yes…"_ you softly cry out in pleasure.

"That's it baby… now pull, then gently twist at the same time. Just roll them back and forth in between your fingers. _Mmm yes..._ keep pretending they're my fingers playing with them."

Freddie's pants, or more accurately, _his cock_ , are about to combust any second now. He had been taking breaks from stroking himself. Again, not wanting to get _too_ carried away and spill all inside his pants.

No, he wants to savor this sweet, sweet moment with you. And so far he's done a very good job.

"My beautiful girl… Take two of your fingers up to your mouth and suck on them, _hard._ Exactly how I like to suck on you."

You do just that, and the wet suction on the underside of your fingertips, accompanied by all the spine chilling things that he's saying to you send jolts of pleasure straight down to your clit.

Looking back at how nice and hard he'd like to suck on your neck, leaving dark trails of love bites all the way down to your supple breasts, he would always leave your nipples swollen and tender, especially when he'd nibble on them from time to time.

Even though you both loved a bit of pain, he would never take anything too far. No, he knew his limits, as you knew yours. He wouldn't dare overstep his boundaries and make it uncomfortable for you, and neither would you with him.

"Are they nice and wet dear?"

_"Mhmmm…"_ you respond, mouth full of your fingers.

"My, my… what a needy little girl you're being. I bet you wish those were my lips latched onto your nipples, isn't that right darling?"

_"Uh-huh…"_ you reply after extracting your now slobbery, wet fingers from your mouth and slowly tracing the tip of your middle finger lightly across your bottom lip, desperately wanting it to be the head of his cock instead.

Freddie can't take it any longer and finally makes the decision of releasing himself out of his skin tight pants.

You hear some movement on the other end and have a pretty good idea of what he's doing.

"N-now, slowly trace your wet fingers down and start flicking them… that's right, think of my mouth wrapped around your nipples, tonguing at them, getting them all nice and wet. _God_ I wish I could see you play with yourself..."

Freddie; with his pants pulled down to his lower thighs, was teasing himself as well, doing practically the same thing as he was telling you to do, all while trickling his fingers around himself, circling the tip of his pulsating cock.

He too loved nipple play and loved it whenever you teased him, as you more than happily complied.

"Keep… keep doing what you're doing love, but start sliding one of your hands... down below." He tells you a bit out of breath.

_"Uhhh~"_ you moan, knowing exactly what's to come next. You don't even need to touch yourself down there to know that you're completely drenched from all of this foreplay through the phone.

"Spread your legs dear…" his voice is practically making love to your ear, it's so intoxicating, and he does it all so effortlessly.

_'How the fuck does he do it?'_

"I bet you're just dripping for my cock… let me hear you taste yourself baby."

Shivering with lust and desire, you slip your hand down to yourself, gliding your middle and index finger over your entrance, then raising it back up to do what he ordered you to do.

You make sure to be _extra_ noisy and sloppy with all of the sucking and licking sounds to get him all worked up. Not that he wasn't already.

No more of this dreadful teasing, he can't help but finally begin to _properly_ start wanking himself off. Taking his pants completely off in order to spread his legs wider and raise his hips up more, he sweeps the pad of his thumb over his leaking slit, massaging his own wetness all around his incredibly sensitive tip.

He shudders at the new contact with eyes rolled back and mouth agape, imagining that it's your hot, wet tongue massaging it instead.

He stops and raises his hand up to his mouth, moistening his palm with his saliva, returning it back to where it was before, placing his thumb over the slit and swiping it back and forth all while the rest of his fingers glide up and down on the underside of his shaft.

You know you both should stop so you can leave him be to rest his poor body and mind, but the selfish side of you does not want to put an end to this, and you're pretty sure he feels the same way.

So you _pray_ that nobody can hear this conversation between the two of you…

"Be a good little girl and lick your fingers for me again. Place them just above your clit and... And rub from side to side." He has to catch his breathe with that sentence before it slips completely away from him.

_"Oh my…"_ your mouth snaps open, no longer able to breathe normally through your nose. This is all so intense; with him telling you what to do and actually doing it, all while imagining that it's him? Heaven.

"Pretend it's my cock pressed right above it. _God,_ I know you want it baby… tell me how much you want me…"

_"I.. I want you so badly Freddie… I want you m-more than anything…"_ your voice is shaking like crazy at this point, you're surprised you can even form a single sentence.

"My, my, my… What a needy little mess you are over there. I never fail to make you this way, do I? No matter how hard you try… You just can't resist me, can you baby?"

_"Yes- I mean, n-no sir, I can't-I could never.. resist you..."_

Exhaling a breathy chuckle, "Am I making you all flustered over there sweetheart? You want me to touch you so badly, don't you little one?"

"God yes Freddie! So, so badly…"

"Beg. And maybe I'll consider it…"

You let out a sigh of frustration. Why does he always make things so tantalizing for you?

_"Uhhg!_ Touch me Freddie!" you pretty much snap at him while forcing your fingers to stay right where they are and not venture further below.

"Not with that attitude young lady. Make sure you're actually _asking_ me, not _telling_ me to."

_"I-I'm sorry…_ Please, may I touch myself sir?"

God he loves making you like this. He'll never grow tired of hearing you beg for him.

"I'm not convinced."

"Freddie please! I'm begging you! I _need_ to touch myself, or else I'm gonna fucking explode!"

"That's a shame, dear."

He can't help himself getting you all frustrated while horny, it's one of his favorite things to do!

Your eyebrows furrow forward; looking as if you're in physical pain. You finally give in to his cruel shenanigans, "Please, please, _PLEASE_ master… may I _please_ have permission to touch myself?"

Freddie's hips jerk up at your response, followed by a pretty intense moan that sounded more like a growl.

_"Oh god…"_ he says, completely out of breath. "Never heard that one before! I quite like the sound of it… alright baby, touch yourself."

You only mouth the words 'thank you' since only incoherent noises escape your lips, gasping as you finally make direct contact onto your throbbing, clit.

"Feel good darling?"

Chewing at the bottom of your lip, trying _hard_ to keep yourself under control to reply, "...Fuck, yes daddy..." you almost whisper.

Freddie stops stroking himself, his eyes shooting open with a bewildered expression, "What… did you just call me dear?" he asks half confused, half amused and half turned the fuck on.

_"S-sorry,_ I mean yes _sir._ _It feels so, so good."_

"No, I quite like the sound of that one as well. What a naughty, naughty girl you're being… so desperate for me. I like it when you call me these things, _don't stop…"_

_"Y-yes daddy."_ your heartbeat returns back to semi-normal after thinking you had just made a horrible and embarrassing mistake by calling him that.

"Now my love, take your finger and start massaging all around your pussy, but don't start fingering yourself just yet, not until daddy tells you to."

_"Uhhh~ Oh my- oh god… yes sir."_ you moan out loud, figuring the neighbors could hear you loud and clear, but not giving a damn.

Freddie never really cared too much for touching himself. Usually whenever he was in the mood, he would just go out and find someone who would take care of it for him, but that was _before_ he fell for you.

He's to the point where he can't even get off unless he thinks about you and _only you_.

It's pathetic really, but he couldn't give a flying fuck what anyone else thinks. Not that he goes around telling people what he thinks about while masturbating.

Hearing you whine and squirm only makes him pump his cock even faster into his hand, adding more pressure to his grip each passing second.

He didn't even need to use lube or lotion, his precum and saliva provided just the right amount of lubricant he needs to satisfy himself.

"God, I wish you could see just how.. h-hard I am for you baby girl. I'm making… such a mess and I haven't even… finished yet." He is so out of breath, it's music to your ears.

That familiar contracting, warm feeling in the pit of your stomach starts to form and you don't know how much longer you're able to take this torment, thinking maybe you should just go ahead and sneak your fingers inside yourself, not waiting or asking for his permission to do so…

His next words have you letting out a sigh of relief.

"Push your finger inside darling, _but_ _slowly_ _._ I sure do hope your eyes are still shut..."

Not even bothered to reply to that, you cry out in pleasure once you slip your finger inside. You're so tight, but your pussy gladly accepts the single finger.

_"Ahh~ Mmmmm, yesss daddy, th-thank you…"_

"Is it... Is it all the way inside?"

_"Mmmf~ yes sir..._ _"_

"Such a good girl, now start wiggling and twirling it around. I want you to feel just how warm and wet your tight walls are around your finger…"

The mental image he provides is making him dizzy with lust. He hates to admit it, but he feels himself getting close.

_"Oh F-Freddie, oh god, yes… I want you so badly, I'm so wet for you..."_

"That's right baby, all for me…" he says before licking his lips, "Now then, add another finger, and then curl them up and spread them apart a bit. I want you to stretch yourself like you're preparing to take my cock."

Freddie sees his rock-hard dick twitching in the palm of his hand, wishing you too could witness this sight. But mainly wishing he could see what you looked like up close and personal.

He would be laying there right beside you, his arm behind your back and his hand reaching up to your face to gently caress the backside of his knuckles over your soft, flushed cheek as he licked and sucked on one of your nipples while pumping his long, flexible fingers in and out of you, feeling your hands tangled up in his soft, luscious locks, pulling at it a bit every time he would lightly bite your sensitive nipples.

Your moans and whimpers were so loud that he was almost certain Roger, John and Brian could hear them from the phone and through the thin walls of their hotel, but did he give a single shit? Most certainly not. He _wants_ them to hear his baby girl cry out for him.

" _Oh god Freddie, oh my god, yes… Please, please don't stop talking!"_ you had stopped playing with one of your nipples, only to rub your clit all while fingering yourself.

Why was this so different from the other times you would play with yourself? Maybe it's because this was the first time you both had phone sex with eachother? The fact that everything he says to you comes out smoother than the cream cheese spread on your bagel? Hearing him trying to catch his breath while he writhed with pleasure from hearing you do the same?

Whatever it may be, you were _NOT_ complaining, nor were you going to stop and ponder on it any longer.

Breathing frantically, faster and heavier by the second… you both knew you couldn't contain yourselves much longer.

Squeezing and pulling at his firm cock, hot from all the friction it had been receiving, he could feel himself about to release any moment now.

_"Oh... God baby, I'm so c-close…"_

_"Nghhh~ me... too…"_ Your mind is spinning, filled with nothing but all the sinful fantasies that your brain keeps replaying in your head.

"Not yet… not until I say. I want us to cum together, _do you understand me?"_

_"Uhhh~ oh, fuck. Y_ _-yes sir…"_

"If you cum without my permission, I promise I will make you pay…"

You soon hear some movement, followed by what sounds like metal clinking together, then suddenly a quick, loud slapping noise.

_Oh dear God._

Freddie had momentarily stopped stroking himself to grab his belt that lay on the floor beside him only to fold it, then swat it straight into the palm of his other hand; _and pretty hard too,_ right next to the phone, making that familiar, threatening _***whoop!***_ sound.

You swallow _hard_ after a little loud whimper elicited from you that was a mix between fear and excitement.

"Actually... I love the thought of having you bent over my lap and hearing leather swat across your ass. So go ahead. Cum before me if you want, just know that's your fate if you do little girl."

That description alone makes you want to cum right then and there without shame or regret.

Even though you love the thought of being spanked by him, you want nothing more right now than to hear each other cum together.

_"N-no sir, I'll wait I…I promise."_

He knew you would. But he still wanted to build up the tension and thrill with that thought implanted in your mind.

“That's my good girl… so smart. Tell me, how _badly_ do you want me to cum dear?"

_"M-more than anything, sir."_

"Good… now tell me exactly how you would make me cum baby." He teases, knowing full well that you can hardly even think straight, let alone give elaborate details on how to make him cum.

_"F-Freddieee…"_ you wine.

"Go on little one, _tell me…"_

Letting out a frustrated groan in protest, "Freddie please, I...I can't…"

"You mean to tell me I have to do everything from beginning to end dear?"

Your cheeks become even more heated and flushed, but this time from embarrassment. You don't even know what to say, you feel so guilty because after all, he's right.

Here he was with an incredibly sore throat, is overdue for a good night's sleep after his first full week of touring and working his ass off performing in front of _THOUSANDS!_ And yet, he is still working hard while he should be resting, all because of you…

"You want me to tell you exactly how I'd make you cum instead then?" irritation doesn't fail to be heard in his voice.

_"Freddie N-no, oh god, I'm sorry..." y_ ou had stopped touching yourself momentarily.

"...how I'd pull your hair down, exposing your soft, delicious neck so I can cover it with marks, while I grab both your wrists in my hands, pinning them above your head while I work my way down to those lovely tits of yours and do the same?"

_Silence._

"...then go back up to grip your throat in my hand as I push my tongue deep inside your mouth, then repeating what I had just done before going down to devour you?"

_"Ohmygod! Nngh~ oh Freddie…"_

"Do you want me to stop dear?" he asks in the most devilish tone of voice.

"Dear God no, _please! Please_ don't stop…"

"You like it when I talk dirty to you, don't you baby?

_"Ssso fucking much..."_

"Well, you're lucky that I love doing it..."

You don't know whether to curse him or to thank him for teasing you like that, so you settle with letting out a deep, shaky moan instead as you continue to massage your clit and curvex.

His hand tightly wrapped around the upper part of his shaft, rapidly pushing up and pulling down near the tip repeatedly, creating a tunnel for the throbbing head as he moves faster and grips harder, tilting his head back, exposing his very prominent Adam's apple with eyes tightly shut and brows furrowed forward, _looking as if he were in pain._

Moving his attention back to the phone, "You want my cock so badly… don't you sweetheart? Making your legs tremble and shake as I fuck you nice and hard. Your juices dripping down your inner thighs while my cock is buried…" he takes a deep, harsh breath in order to finish, "deep inside you… _oh God, oh fuck…"_

_"Mmmmh~ god, yes please…"_

"Trace my name on your clit for me baby girl, and don't… don't stop fingering yourself, _mmmf~"_

_"Ah!~ Oh Freddie! I'm…I'm-"_

"What did I.. tell you? Not yet, unless you want the belt young lady."

Well shit, that definitely doesn't help your situation at all!

He can feel his orgasm bubbling up, on the verge of explosion. His hair is a mess, sticking all over his face and neck from the immense sweating he's been doing.

You're a hot, sticky mess yourself and your hand is to the point of cramping up, but no way is that going to stop you.

_"Fuck, ah~ I'm-I'm cumming Freddie! I can't- oh god I can't stop- ahh!~_ _fuck me daddy, oh please fuck me..!"_ your breathing becomes incredibly scarce and you can no longer control your limbs from flailing.

"I said, _not yet_."

But it's too late as you have no self control whatsoever when your incoming orgasm is _this_ strong, so you decide to ride it out, ignoring him and the consequences that lay ahead of you afterwards.

Even though livid that you had disobeyed, there is no way in _hell_ Freddie could resist releasing himself to the sound of your own orgasm.

_"Oh fuck, AH! Ahhh!~"_

With strands of his long, dark and very _wet_ hair sticking to the sides of his face and neck, his head tilted all the way back, his erratically heaving chest that stills every few seconds as he holds his breath in, only to exhale a short and strangled little _"A-ah!~"_ hips bucking up at the pace and rhythm of his strokes, the bulging muscles and veins pulsating all around certain areas of his body from all the straining, the slight taste of blood from his bottom lip as he bites down a bit too hard, eyes squinted shut and mouth open, gasping for air… desperately gripping at the sheets as he too, rides out his vigorous orgasm.

Warm, sticky strings of cum spew out onto his sweaty skin, reaching up to his hairy chest due to the angle he has his cock aimed.

He doesn't mind it. In fact, he finds it impressive. Just goes to show how intense his orgasm really is.

Freddie looks down at himself with heavy lids as he squeezes and tugs at his cock, pushing out the milky-like fluid that seeps down onto his hand, spilling out all he has to offer. The sight is so very erotic to him when he's high on concupiscence.

Oh, how he wishes you were there to lick him clean…

A second orgasm overcomes you after a few seconds of listening to all of Freddie's unholy sounds that flow directly into your ear.

The pads of both your middle and index fingers are slightly wrinkled from having them inside of you for so long, drenched in your wetness.

There's a fairly large wet spot on the sheets of your bed, but you couldn't care less. _Just goes to show how intense your orgasm really was._

_"W-wow…"_ you announce, struggling to breathe.

_"Fuck…"_ he says in response.

Two simple words, both very different, yet have the same meaning behind them for this very moment. 

Coming down from the sheer ecstasy you had just experienced, you both let out breathy little laughs, looking back at what just happened.

"That was…" you pause, trying to find the correct word(s).

_"Extraordinarily nice?"_

You roll your eyes at that, lips curling up into a smile, _"No!_ Well, actually… yes?"

"It was beautiful, dear."

That's a far better word to sum up what just happened. You don't know why "beautiful" seemed to describe it, but it's the only word that sounds right to the both of you.

"I love you so God damn much! I wish I was right there with you at this very moment, darling..."

Trying not to melt into a puddle at his words, "Oh baby, I love you too! So very much… God I wish we were together right now too."

_"Oh really?"_ he teases.

"W-well yes, of course I do!" you say, not quite understanding the hinting tone behind his words. 

"Are you sure about that dear?"

"I- I don't understand… yes silly! I'm positive!"

"Have you forgotten already?"

You pause, confusion written all over your face. You haven't a clue of what he's implying.

Almost afraid to ask, "For-forgotten _what Freddie?"_

_"Oh dear…"_ he says with a long sigh.

You hear some rustling, not knowing what in the world he's up to now.

"Well, let's just say I don't think you'd be too thrilled if I were over there with you, little one."

"What are you on about?"

"Have we forgotten all about our little betrayal that happened not even two minutes ago darling?"

_'Oh. Fuck.'_

Your eyes turn into the size of saucers once you hear the familiar sound of metal clinking together once again.

"I'd like to rephrase my last statement from earlier." He clears his throat, snickering, "I guarantee you won't be able to sit for an entire _week!"_

**_*WHOOP!*_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Alas! You've finally made it through this sex-crazed chapter!!! 🙌🏻
> 
> Now, are you brave enough to take on the second chapter? 😈
> 
> Well TOO BAD! because I'm still in the process of writing it, lol 😅 but I promise it will be finished and posted sooner or later my loves.
> 
> In the mean time, please don't hesitate to comment your favorite or not-so-favorite part, or if you love or hate this story so far, and perhaps? Maybe even leave me a kudo??? 👀
> 
> It would be very much appreciated! ♥️


End file.
